This invention relates to a pillow, particularly to one structured to suit old, feeble or bed-ridden persons for increased comfort and fun.
Common conventional pillows, which only rotate on a spot, are structured in such a way that a user has to use force for rotating a pillow. Senior persons may not be able to handle this kind of interesting product, for a couple to get pleasure out of using it.